Gaming devices currently exist with bonus rounds in which a player has one or more opportunities to choose masked bonus values from a pattern of masked values displayed to the player. When the player chooses a masked value from the pattern, the game removes the mask and either provides the player with a bonus value or terminates the bonus round with a bonus terminator. The outcome depends upon whether the player selects a value or a terminator.
In the above game, the controller of the gaming device randomly places a predetermined number of masked values and terminators in the pattern at the beginning of the bonus round and maintains the positioning until the bonus round terminates. When the player selects a masked value, the player receives the value, and the game typically displays a message that the player may continue and enables the player to select another masked award. The player then selects another masked value, and the process continues until the player selects a masked terminator. U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,255 B1, which issued on Feb. 20, 2001, and which is assigned on its face to WMS Gaming Inc., discloses a bonus game of this type.
Gaming machines also currently exist with bonus rounds in which the game selects or determines the player's award. PCT application PCT/AU97/00121 entitled, Slot Machine Game with Roaming Wild Card, having a publication date of Sep. 4, 1997, discloses an example. In this game, a slot machine having a video display contains a plurality of rotatable reels with game symbols. When the player receives a triggering symbol or combination, the game produces a bonus symbol. The bonus symbol moves from game symbol to game symbol temporarily changing the game symbol to a bonus symbol. If the change results in a winning combination, the player receives an award.
In the first known game, the “go-until” or “do-until” bonus can end quite quickly if the player selects a bonus terminator early in the bonus round. The player selects masked symbols until selecting the bonus terminator, which is immediately displayed. The player's involvement in the bonus round is thus limited. The player has no opportunity to undo or redo an undesired pick. The player has no opportunity to optimize or maximize the bonus round award. In the second known game, the game completely determines the bonus round award, and the player has no effect on the outcome.
Gaming devices provide enjoyment and excitement to the player, in part, because they may ultimately lead to a monetary award for the player. Gaming devices also provide enjoyment and excitement to the player because they are fun to play. Bonus games, in particular, provide gaming device manufacturers with the opportunity to add enjoyment and excitement to that which is already expected from a base game of the gaming device. Bonus games provide extra awards to the player and enable the player to play a game that is different than the base game.
A continuing need exists for gaming devices that provide awards in an exciting and enjoyable manner. In this respect, it is desirable to enable the player to have an impact on, or a hand in, determining the player's award. It is also desirable to enable a player to optimize an award. It is further desirable to increase the level of player interaction. Each of these features is desirable in a base or primary game and in a bonus or secondary game.